


Where I Need To Be

by kaermorhencalls



Series: Musically-Inspired OW Ficlets [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Times, Sombra is a soft domme, Trans Moira O'Deorain, it's not really hardcore smut, its just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorhencalls/pseuds/kaermorhencalls
Summary: Even geneticists are afraid of some things, and Moira knows that better than most.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Series: Musically-Inspired OW Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Where I Need To Be

* * *

_ Lately I've been on the road more than I've been home. _ _  
_ _ All this leavin' her alone is killin' me. _ _  
_ _ And holdin' her, right now, has got me thinkin' more an' more, _ _  
_ _ This is right where I need to be. _

* * *

Fear of the unknown was a normal thing for humans to experience. Aliens, space, blackholes and the dark voids in between stars often caused fear in normal people. Moira wasn’t afraid of normal, scary things. No, she was afraid of human experiences, of first kisses and the strange fluttering in her chest when a pretty girl smiled in her direction. 

She feared rejection and acceptance and people seeing her undressed. She was afraid of confrontation and awkward conversations and falling in her heels.

But this? She was terrified.

Gentle hands on snow white skin, grown pink with the flush of… something Moira could not articulate or even find the words for. A hunger was growing in her like the largest black hole a mind could conceive, hotter than the brightest star. 

Sombra and Moira had long walked the razor’s edge of a line between friends and something more, something with a name that she knew the hacker would never want stuck on her. A label on something that didn’t need definition. They were happy being undefined, like a concept that was ever-changing and growing to fit the cracks in the lives of those it wrapped itself around. Was it love, was it infatuation, was it just… a distraction? 

Bright pink lipstick marks covered her chest, painting a body that looked like it had been carved out of marble with a covering of art crafted by Aphrodite herself. All Moira could do was hold on, let these terrifying feelings wash over her virgin skin and pray that she wouldn’t embarrass herself. 

Sombra had this under control, keeping the squirming geneticist reigned in like an overeager puppy, full of nervous energy who didn’t even know how their tail worked yet. She was the soft domme here, guiding and praising and turning her bedmate into a whimpering mess without even fully undressing. But once the entirety of their bodies pressed together, Sombra wondered why she would ever go anywhere else, or seek anyone else out.

Moira felt like she couldn’t properly breathe, her skin felt as if she was freezing and sweating at the same time, blunted nails leaving raised scrapes down her lover’s thighs as she rode the shaking geneticist until they could not tell one body from another. 

Everything was white hot like a neutron star about to supernova, the cries reaching the ceilings and mismatches eyes blurry and blind to the world around her. It was only Sombra, and this bed, keeping her from exploding into stardust.


End file.
